


Text mates

by always_you



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nostalgia, One Direction Imagines, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_you/pseuds/always_you
Summary: Louis has been missing Harry a whole lot, especially during this quarantine. Would his dear Hazza respond to his text messages?(Don't worry, it gets better in the end!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Text mates

**Author's Note:**

> **[EDIT]:** Special thanks to [ loveyoutomlinsons ](https://loveyoutomlinsons.tumblr.com) and [ brightgolden ](https://brightgolden.tumblr.com)for beta-ing this fic!!
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> (Yes even the most random comments or a string of emojis motivate us writers to keep going.)
> 
> I'm also open to collabs, requests, and beta readers!  
> (If you're interested, please comment down below or message me on [ tumblr ](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com)

_It’s been a while since Louis has texted Harry._

Louis hesitantly picked up the phone, went through his contacts list, and hovered his finger over a familiar yet foreign name.

_💚 Hazza 💚_

He scoffed at how ridiculous it looked, especially now that they text each other so rarely. Both of them have been so busy with their own lives that the last message Louis sent was about the band’s tenth anniversary.

For the last few minutes, he’s been struggling to come up with a message that doesn’t sound too needy nor too nonchalant. _What was left to say after so many months of radio silence?_

Settling with something safe, he finally pressed “send”. He threw his mobile on the sofa and turned the telly a wee bit louder to distract himself from the raging thoughts inside his head. What if Harry doesn’t reply?

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for the other lad to reply and Louis hurriedly grabbed his phone.

**Tommo:** Hey Haz. Alright there, mate?

_Sent: 5:28 pm_

**Hazza:** Haz. Really??

**Tommo:** Sorry, just got used to it.

**Hazza:** Yes **Boobear** , I’m doing fine. And you?

**Tommo:** Wow, that’s an old one.

_(Hazza “haha” reacted)_

**Tommo:** Yes, doing well myself. Can’t wait for dinner.

**Hazza:** Same here. I’m starving.

**Tommo:** What r u cooking?

**Hazza:** It’s a secret.

**Tommo:** 🙄 

_(Hazza “haha” reacted)_

Louis was buzzed about this exchange and for the fact that they’ve finally gotten into the groove again. Just like old times. They texted about anything and everything, catching up on what they’ve been doing during the quarantine.

Louis hadn’t realized how much time had passed until he heard his stomach growl. Taking a glance at his phone, he saw that it read a quarter past nine. They’ve been talking for more than three hours, which made him quite happy. Oh, how he missed this.

It was a relief that Louis’ partner knew how to whip up some meals since he, on the other hand, would most likely start a fire even if he was just reheating leftovers.

“What’s for dinner, love?” Louis called out from the living room, getting a whiff of their late-night meal which made him even hungrier.

“Not telling ya!” His lover called back. _Boy, what a tease._

Quickly remembering Harry, he messaged him again.

**Tommo:** It’s late, have you eaten?

**Hazza:** Not yet. In a few.

_(Tommo “heart” reacted)_

Just as Louis was about to go back to the couch to continue watching the telly, his partner called.

“Babe, it’s time for dinner!”

“Coming, love!” He checked his phone once again but was a little disappointed when he was met with silence. He then put his mobile back in his pocket and took a seat at the dinner table.

“Thank you so much, love.” Louis said as he took a plateful of chicken wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash. He then goes on to take a large bite.

“If only I could help in the kitchen.” He added as he tried to speak with food inside his mouth.

The other person just laughed at how silly Louis was, handing him a glass of water. They were feeling thankful to be able to see this side of Louis, without the prying eyes of the public and the expectations that came with being “Louis Tomlinson”, member of One Direction and current solo artist. At home, Louis was well… Louis, the little one with the cheekbones and a heart full of gold.

Louis’ phone dinged and he immediately fished it out of his pocket. Imagine his surprise when it was another text from Harry.

**Hazza:** Hey, slow down love! I know you’re hungry, but I wouldn’t want to deal with a grumpy Louis because of a stomach-ache.

_Sent 9:49 pm_

Louis wasn’t able to control his laughter, earning a suspicious look from his partner.

“Haz, can we stop doing this? It’s ridiculous!” He managed to say while trying to catch his breath.

Harry was shocked at his lover’s response. “What do you mean? It was your idea to text each other when I’m literally just in the other room!”

“What? I was bored!”

“Louis, my love, there are a hundred other things that we can do at home!”

“And what might that be, my dear Harold?” Louis raised his eyebrow, making his point.

“Anyway, “Harry interrupted, “Please finish your food before it gets cold. I’ve spent my whole evening on that!”

Louis put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, boss.” He quietly shoved some more food in his mouth – it’s quite good actually – but stopped when he heard a light giggle coming from Harry.

“What’s so funny?” Louis inquired.

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. “Just- what are we even doing?”

That earned a chuckle from the other lad and now, both of them burst into peals of laughter.

_Just a typical day in the Styles-Tomlinson household._

(They were clearly running out of things to do during this quarantine.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, here's a [rebloggable post](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com/post/630857920985300992/text-mates)  
> Hope everyone will have a good weekend!


End file.
